Roswell
Roswell (real name Davis) was a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by October Amat. Pre-Apocalypse Originally from New Mexico, he was a college senior before the apocalypse. He is generally friendly, but isn't afraid to defend what he loves with everything he has. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Missing" Roswell is first seen coming downstairs following Penn with Talla and Tacoma. The four of them were alerted by several voices downstairs in the base and went to investigate, they saw Marilyn and two unknown survivors, Texas and Virginia. Talla began to yell at Marilyn, saying they didn't have enough food and that she never should have brought them there, Roswell tried to calm her but failed, the girls bickered for a bit until Penn finally stepped in and backed Marilyn up. He then decided they needed to discuss the newcomers and called his group to a meeting upstairs. They discussed it, everyone made different points as to why or why not Texas and Virginia should stay, if they wanted to. But when it came time for Talla to give her side, she said her opinion didn't matter and left the room. Annoyed, Penn decided to continue on and tell them that they could stay as long as they needed. After the meeting, Roswell headed downstairs after Marilyn and began to talk to Virginia, sensing she was distraught over Canada's death. He and Marilyn talked with her for a while before he decided to try and get her mind off of death and took her for a tour of the base. "Bang" Roswell hung out with the other survivors, he laughed along with Marilyn at Texas' story before starting to tell his own but his laughter made it impossible to finish the story. After Manhattan came back from changing his clothes, the two of them talked for a bit and Roswell told him of the sodas he'd found and had been saving for him. Manhattan asked him his opinion on Virginia and he responded by saying he liked her and that she was a nice change from Marilyn and Talla. Soon after that, Talla entered the room and informed them that Virginia had become suicidal, Roswell was immediately worried and volunteered to take the first shift watching after her when it was brought up. Penn then ran into the room, informing them of the two dangerous looking individuals he spotted walking through town. Roswell, Marilyn, and Talla were then tasked with following them and tracking their movements. They followed them but were soon spotted and confronted, the two of them were revealed to be Dex and Aria and were looking for a group in Siden that had killed Leon, who turned out to be the psycho that attacked and was killed by Talla. Things quickly escalated and Aria shot Roswell in the shoulder, knocking him out. He was taken back to the base and carried inside to be taken care of. "Family Ties" He did not appear. "Dance With Death" Texas checked over his wound, saying that he was healing very quickly and that he'd be fine if he didn't over work it. Virginia payed him a visit and the two talked for a bit, letting their mutual attraction of each other be known to some extent before joining the others. He stayed behind after Talla mentioned a supply run to the school. "Kamikaze" After the others returned, he questioned where Tacoma was and was deeply saddened to hear of his death. He was glad to see Maya alive but didn't give her much of a greeting due to mourning Tacoma. Later he chatted with Maya a bit, asking her what she'd been doing since she'd been seperated. When the bandits attacked, he watched Maya and Manhattan both be killed before escaping with the remaining survivors. After the front door was blown off, he was the last of the survivors to head upstairs and was caught by one of the bandits and thrown downstairs where he was thought to be torn apart by zombies. Season 2 "Infected" He appeared at the end of the episode, hidden beneath a cloak and collapsed in the wastes. "Arizona Wastes" After collapsing in the wastes, he was saved by Joan and Finn, then being taken back to their base. While he still unconscious, Emily and Joan watched over him and wondered who he was and what he was doing out in the wastes. After waking, Roswell immediately went on the defense, thinking the two women were connected to Diana. "Terminus" He told Emily and Joan who Diana was, explaining she was an evil women who had stolen his home and killed or displaced the rest of his group. After going downstairs with the girls to get some food, Finn ran into the building and told them of the oncoming zombie horde. Roswell helped them then begin to pack, until an explosion rocked the building and destroyed a large part of it. Joan and Liv hurried outside to help Joan's brother, Jax, as he had been near the explosion. Immediately following, the group retreated but were soon approached by another group, they turned out to be the Siden group and Roswell had a nice reunion with them. Finn looked to Talla and revealed that she was actually his sister, Lacey. "Homeward Bound" He approached Virginia after they settled into the new temporary base, brushing some dirt off of her face. She immediately kissed him and shared a nice moment with him before asking how he escaped being killed after being thrown into a pile of zombies. He told her that he wasn't exactly sure, but he figured he was good at wiggling in and out of tight places. After Talla began talking about returning to Siden, he asked her if she was sure if it was a good idea, to which she replied yes. "Murphy's Law" He briefly chatted with Texas, Marilyn, and Liv before Finn returned to the barn and told the group that Talla, Jax, and Emily had been captured. He quickly agreed to go along with the others to Siden to save them. Once there, he separated from the group and stayed with Penn and Virginia while they waited for the others to give them the signal they had found Diana's group. When they heard the signal, following Penn's word, he began to shoot in the air and draw the nearby horde toward Siden. "Waiting" After Marilyn awoke in a panicked state, Roswell asked if she was alright although she refused to talk to him and ran out of the room. He followed her downstairs and outside where he stopped and talked to the others. Penn asked if he was the reason Marilyn looked upset, but he was unsure what upset her and suggested it was a bad dream. Later when discussing Diana's group and everything that had happened with them to Finn, Penn said they wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Virginia told the others she did not want to kill anyone still living, but Penn shot her down and said "she didn't have that luxury anymore", causing her to get upset and run off. Roswell told Penn to leave Virginia alone and followed her, after finding her behind a nearby building he began to console her before the pair had sex. Afterwards, Roswell promised her he'd always be there for her and would keep her safe. After returning to the others, he helped brainstorm on ideas for a plan before they decided to keep moving. "In Cold Blood" He did not appear. "Eye for an Eye" The group made their way to an abandoned camp, deciding to stop and get some rest while they could. He and Finn decided to check the surrounding area for any remaining supplies, Finn was able to find some clothes and offered them to Roswell for Virginia. Roswell thanked him and told him that he was glad to have him around. Later back at the camp, Roswell and Virginia had sex a second time. After relaxing together for a moment, Roswell offered her the change of clothes that Finn had found. She thanked him and changed. When gunfire started outside, Roswell told Virginia to hide and hurried outside to investigate. Diana's group had arrived and the fighting started, he quickly got into a vantage point and gave cover fire for his group. While he attempted to run to a better spot, he was shot in the back and fell unconscious. After the fighting stopped, Texas discovered him and patched his wounds. "Aleatory" Roswell rested while his wounds healed. Season 3 "Reunion" Following a scavenging trip, Vida brought two condiment bottles to Texas, who was watching over the now heavily pregnant Virginia. Roswell wondered what the bottles were for before Texas said they could be re-purposed into baby bottles until they could find something better. Roswell kissed Virginia on the top of her head, promising to find only the best for her and their child, referring to them as a queen and prince. When Vida questioned how he was so sure the baby was a boy, he told her that he just knew because he was it's father. Virginia began to cough, making the trio think her cold was getting worse, prompting Roswell and Vida to set out to search for some cold medicine for her. Roswell, Vida, and Tessa set out to scavenge. They came across a grave site, which reminded Tessa of her fallen friend, Riley. While the girls talked, Roswell reflected on the many friends they'd lost since their days in Siden. After deciding to continue on, the trio headed into a nearby museum at Tessa's suggestion. Roswell at first joked that she just wanted to check out the artwork before agreeing, saying he actually really wanted too also. After looking around for a few minutes, Vida discovered a very well stocked first aid kit. Before they could leave with their prize, they were confronted by two armed strangers. Roswell drew his gun, telling them they didn't want any trouble, before Vida realized she knew one of them. "Too Far Gone" Vida stepped forward, signalling Roswell and Tessa to lower their guns. She said she knew one of the strangers, Jonny, and hugged him. When she told him that she was with a new group and revealed they were camped to the north of the museum, Roswell told her to "ixnay on the ocationlay," (meaning to not reveal too much because he didn't know them.) Vida started to argue but Jonny and his companion, Tori, agreed with Roswell, understand that he was just looking after his friends. When she noticed the first aid kit, Tori asked if someone was sick. Roswell told them that Virginia was pregnant and had come down with a cold, in response she admitted that she used to be an obstetrician and offered to help with Virginia. Agreeing to the offer, the group hurried back to camp. Upon arrival, they were met by Talla, who was concerned and angered that they'd brought strangers into the camp. After hearing Tori's case and deciding to let them stay, Texas told her about Virginia's symptoms and pregnancy, Roswell tagged along. When she went into the cabin alone, Roswell told Texas he would have to remember to thank her for helping with Virginia and the baby. Soon they heard a gunshot from inside the cabin and rushed inside to see Virginia had been killed, Roswell immediately shot Tori in the head and killed her, despite attempting to explain that Virginia was a zombie and had bitten her. Texas immediately grabbed Roswell and disarmed him, holding him against the wall until he calmed down so he wouldn't harm himself or anyone. Later as they buried Virginia, Roswell pulled an engagement ring from his pocket and spoke the words, "goodnight, my love" before burying it with her. He remained sitting immediately next to the grave as the others eventually moved on. "Memento Mori" Roswell entered the cabin, looking over the items the group had collected for his and Virginia's baby. As he continued, he came across a stuffed rabbit he'd found and given to Virginia, he hugged it to his chest and sat on the floor in front of her former bed, sobbing into it. Texas found him like this and tried to talk to him but Roswell shouted in response, leave him alone, and stormed out to be by himself. Later Marilyn found him by Virginia's grave, solemnly staring at the grave marker. Marilyn tried to comfort him, saying everyone in the group missed her, Roswell returned the sentiment by asking why everyone couldn't just leave him alone. Marilyn didn't take well to this, trying to relate to Roswell's loss by talking about how she felt losing Penn, as she continued trying to help him, he broke down and said that he didn't mean to kill Tori, he had just reacted without thinking and didn't even know what was happening before it was too late. While they talked, Roswell's conscience seemed to split as it began telling him to either kill himself to ease his pain or kill Marilyn because he thought she was lying about everything getting better. As he prepared to make a choice, the scene faded to black and the gun went off, leaving his decision a mystery. "Regret" Marilyn tried in vain to convince Roswell to put the gun down. When he tried to shoot himself she rushed forward to knock the gun out of his hand, she was accidentally shot as a result. Roswell screamed for help, drawing the attention of the others, Texas, Finn, and Talla were the first to respond, Talla began to demand answers but Finn told her it wasn't the time and they carried Marilyn into the cabin to save her life. Roswell remained outside and eventually Finn came back to him, asking what happened. He explained that he had tried to kill himself in his grief over losing Virginia and killing Tori, also that he'd lost himself by taking someone's life. When they rejoined the others and Texas announced that Marilyn was going to be ok, Talla approached them and quickly demanded that Roswell leave the group. He asked Talla where she expected him to go, she told him that she didn't care but he needed to leave the group, Marilyn came out of the cabin and said that if Roswell was being forced out, she would leave with him because she wasn't giving up on him. Suddenly a horde of zombies began to attack the camp, the group tried to defend their barricades but was soon forced to retreat. "If I Could Turn Back Time" He did not appear. "Absolution" Roswell and the group rested inside an old diner. Talla expressed her concerns over losing their camp, when she realized that she'd forgotten to grab any extra guns or ammo, she gave Roswell an accusatory glare. Roswell snapped back at Talla, fed up with her attitude. He said that he was sorry but he was tired of apologizing and that either she'd forgive him or she wouldn't, either way he didn't care anymore. Talla stormed off in response. Roswell briefly spoke to Marilyn before the group came across a map and setting their sights on the nearby town of Rocheport. As they arrived, they were greeted by Vida, Liv, and newcomer AJ. They were being chased by a hostile group called the Runners, Vida and Jonny's group original group. Things quickly escalated as Jonny called out Roswell as Tori's killer, Quebec questioned him. Roswell told the Runners what really happened, how Virginia has become sick and bitten Tori. How he thought Tori had murdered Virginia before they knew she had died and turned. One by one, the Runners lowered their guns and forgave him. Quebec spoke, "I don't you," before shooting and killing Roswell. As he died, Roswell saw a vision of Virginia. She was dressed in white, clean, and radiant looking, they embraced and Virginia told Roswell that he'd been waiting for her before they faded away together. Roswell's body was carried into Rocheport by his friends. Killed Victims This list shows victims Roswell has killed. *Tori *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By * Quebec After Vida freed AJ and Liv, just by chance they reunited with the Siden group, the Runners hot on their tail - Jonny recognized them and addressed them as Tori's killers, specifically pointing out Roswell as her murderer. Roswell owned up to killing Tori, telling them the truth of what happened and saying that although he'd taken a life, part of himself was gone by taking what wasn't his to take. While the rest of the Runners were sympathetic and forgave Roswell, Quebec was fuled by vengeance and defiantly hissed, "I don't you," and shot Roswell in the head, killing him instantly. Appearances Notes *His character is somewhat of a reference to Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2. Category:Z.A Character Category:Siden Survivors Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Wasteland Survivors